


Eru's Lament for his First-Born

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eru sings this Lament for the elves, his First-born. He pleads for them to join him. Interpret this as the end of the age of elves or take an AU approach and imagine that the earth is coming to an end and Eru is talking to the elves that did not sail west (Elladan, Elrohir, ect.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eru's Lament for his First-Born

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Eru's Lament of the First-Born

* * *

These years are all but dying and the moon is growing dark.

Come my first born children, and craft boats of my tree's last bark.

Why are my children dying?  Please, I beg you if you can

Take the path less travelled so you can see the sun again.

I've seen the horror of your endless days.

A chance for freedom, come sail across the waves.

You've heard the sea a'calling, please listen to its cry.

This world is crumbling.  Don't stay to see it die.

The evil of industry has destroyed this earth.

I tell you I love you more than it's worth.

War and Hate have plagued this land, please come to me.

Peace and Love is only achieved once your souls are free.

Come my First-Born children, there is only one ship left.

I know you hear me calling, do not be so deaf.

Your age is all but over, it is time to choose your path.

Come with me to Eden, or face that cruel world's wrath.


End file.
